


And you...My One and Only

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, acceptance of feelings, finally revealing emotions, free to finally love each other, open with his emotions for a moment Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: It had never been just an idea, or a thought...or a passing memory. You were...you are my one and only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a special friend, and is originally a part of a collection of non-related prompts and pairings. This fic can also be found on my tumbrl : curiousbecuriousblueram.tumblr.com

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Written as a gift for Sasu-loves-Naru**

He was...disappointed. He wouldn’t admit it, never outloud at any rate...but he was. He thought that Naruto at least would have been here to...to what exactly? See him off as he left the leaf village yet again, so soon after a sense of normality was finally setting in. When the war had ended and children could be happy again, their laughter ringing through the air as they ran through the streets of a village being rebuilt.

“I could...I could come with you.” Sakura’s hesitant voice so suddenly ripped him from his straying thoughts. That’s right, both she and Kakashi were here, team seven was here to see him off..except the one he wanted to see the most. He could see the hope shining in light green eyes, the strange love she claimed to have for him vivid even for one who would claim to be blind. Maybe...Maybe if he had known her longer, understood the real her, and she understood the real him...they could have...

No. It was impossible. Sakura loved him, but she didn’t _love_ him. He could understand her familial love, they were family in a sense. She ,Kakashi...Naruto. Team seven was the family that he had never quite acknowledged, so lost in his grief and need for revenge. What Sakura had for him wasn’t what he had come to know love as. 

Love was...it couldn’t be explained... _he_ couldn’t explain it.

It was the heavy stare of deep blue eyes with so much depth that would never look away. It was a wide grin and tear streaked cheeks. It was that raspy voice with so much innocence yet so much pain. A person who didn’t seek to change him, but to understand him. Someone willing to walk the ends of the earth for him even when everyone had given up, even if _he_ himself had given up. The one that claimed him his one and only friend, bleeding before him, damaged beyond repair, yet still fighting for the one that he proudly proclaimed his other half.

No. Sakura did not love him, and in time..she would know it too. She would realize that what little left of his heart belonged to someone else. That there would only ever be one person he would love...would willingly admit to love, even if he himself had just realised it.

He only shook his head lightly at her, feeling no ounce of shame at her slumped shoulders or even Kakashi’s knowing stare. Without a word he was off to start his journey of redemption...a strange pain in his chest at the absence of one blonde haired idiot.

* * *

 

“You didn’t think I would just let you go did you?” Sasuke couldn’t help the small almost unnoticeable smile at the familiar husky voice. A strange soothing balm for turbulent thoughts, or when he would get lost in dark memories of old. Above them birds chirped cheerfully, an endless song that would usher new peace, at least for some time. The wind fluttered around them, a slight chill that went unnoticeable as he turned to watch the one person that he could never rid himself of. Naruto...he looked...beautiful wasn’t enough, it wasn’t near enough...and neither was it fitting. He was so much more, with his wide blue eyes filled with lessons learned and earned wisdom, soft tan skin and a wide grin. Blonde hair fluttering in the wind, a chaotic mess as it always was, brushing at his shoulders.

“Naruto.” Sasuke said simply, heart skipping when Naruto frowned for a moment, before his shoulders slumped and he looked away, soft lip held between his teeth.

“You didn’t ask me to join you.” Naruto whispered softly, hand clenching around his prosthetic arm.

“I didn’t ask you to join me because I knew you would have said yes. You’re an idiot like that.” Sasuke smirked. His amusement only grew at Naruto unimpressed scowl, face steadily getting red before he simply deflated, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Just...don’t go running off this time ok.” Naruto mumbled, blush heavy as he held out a familiar head band. The metal was worn, scratches littering what was once a smooth surface. Despite that, it was obviously well cared for, he could just imagine the idiot sitting up at night, diligently wiping away non-existent dirt and smudges, just willing him to return to konoha...return to him.

“How long?” Sasuke’s voice deep, yet strangely soft, a hand hesitating for just a moment before resting on Naruto’s warm cheek. Said teen almost nuzzled into the touch, hand curling around a pale wrist. He wouldn’t have answered, he honestly wouldn’t have, but... he had all but confessed amidst their battle, laid himself bare... and he had never been a coward or delusional...not when so many claimed him to be.

“I don’t quite know that myself, I just know it made me fight for you harder. For you to just understand something for once in your revenge addled mind!”Naruto glared, blue eyes sharped, before softening for a moment. 

“Come back, because if you don’t you can bet i’ll be hauling your ass back home. Believe it!”  Naruto grinned, yet no one could mistake the seriousness in his declaration. Sasuke chuckled for a moment, a low surprising sound that Naruto honestly hadn’t quite gotten used to. Without a word, all hesitance left his body in that moment, staring into blue eyes...he kissed soft lips.  A lingering touch that he deepened as Naruto’s arms circled around his neck, his body pressed so close to his own. For just a moment he felt complete, even with an arm missing. Just the feel of Naruto in his arm was enough to anchor him, enough for him to believe that this world deserved a second chance...that he deserved a second chance.

“Naruto...I..”

“I know... just hurry back ok.” Naruto whispered, grinning before he stepped away from Sasuke, headband held out to the shinobi yet again. Without a word he took it, his hand brushing against Naruto’s warm skin.

“I meant it you know...you’re my one and only.” There was something dark and almost frightening in Sasuke’s gaze, but Naruto was not afraid. He understood...he had learned to understand. It was enough for his heart to leap, his emotions almost betraying him at the strange burn at his eyes.

“Ashiteru, Sasuke.” Naruto simply smiled, not waiting for a reply as he turned to leave. Before he could, a strong hand held his own, Sasuke standing ever so close as he finally wrapped his arm around Naruto’s waist from the back.

“Ashiteru, Naruto. Wait for me...will you?” It was a stupid question, he would always wait for him, and if he took too long..well...he’d just have to chase him down like he always did.

Afterall, Sasuke was his one and only too...

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hyetal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525146) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon)




End file.
